Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts II/DarkestShadow/Pt six
Young Shadow's, today we go to the Game's, under the command of the great and powerful DarkestShadow. To the Games at the Olympus Coliseum, we go to wreak havoc. Olympus Coliseum We enter to a cutscene of the Rock Titan getting its butt handed to it. when the cutscene ends, we end up in the Underworld (ooooh scary) and some random girl is seen running from Heartless. Lets do the right thing and walk away and help her up. Save, go over to her and watch the cutscene. Go to the giant blue door. Once inside head to the opposite side of the room, destroying heartless along the way. Exit the area and watch the cutscene (am I the only one who thinks this game is full of them?) of some Organisation XIII guy running around. Once the cutscenes over, follow him down the path while attacking Heartless and avoiding rocks. You'll come to a fork in the road, so take the left path and pick up the treasures. Once you get to the end of the area exit into the next area and watch the cutscene. Pick up the treasure and save. After saving, go into the next area to watch another cutscene. Start running and killing Heartless until you get to the top. Go through the big door and watch yet another cutscene, after which you'll face a boss. Wow, that attack completely failed you should be ashamed of yourself. I bet that around now you've noticed that you can't use the drive gauge. Of course, it helps that Hades just told you that in the Underworld "Hero's are zeros". Now that we've decided to run, we get Auron on the team. Replace Goofy with him as you're gonna need Donald for healing. Here's the gist of what we have to do: Keep attacking in the area you're in and when the barrier disappear's carry on down the pathway. This carries on until you escape into an area with a save point. Watch the cutscene of Sora turning Auron down, save and then exit the area. Watch the cutscene of Pete and Hades arguing and head out to where the blue door is. This time you've got to head down the other fork, once again picking up treasures as you go, until you reach the exit and a boss. , evade his teeth, use Jump to fly into the air and use Dog Paddle to attack from above. A few attacks after this will put the dog down for good. }} The next cutscene shows Sora, Donald and Goofy pulling faces at Cerberus and then running. Afterwards, you see a cutscene of Meg and Herc talking and then a Talk Bubble scene. Save and head up the glowing stairs for yet another cutscene. Topside we go Wow, that light is bright! We gotta get out more. Welcome to the Coliseum, home to Hercules. Once the talk bubble scene is over, do some exploring and head towards the big door. When you reach the steps a cutscene will play and you'll meet Herc. Once the cutscene and talk bubble scene are over, save and head out the door. Another cutscene will play and then a talk bubble scene. Talk to Phil to start the training minigame. To play this minigame you just keep hitting the urns into other urns and collecting orbs. Simple, right? Once you're done head over to Hercules and press to start a talk bubble scene, followed by a cutscene. Once its over save and exit the door. Head towards the entrance to the Underworld and watch the talk bubble scene. Save, pick up the treasure and head towards the green door. Watch out for the trick floor, head towards the treasure chest while defeating enemies and then head left to the fork. Take the right path. After the talk bubble scene head towards the chest while defeating enemies and then head left. Take the right passageway towards the treasure chest, while defeating heartless and head right towards the first corridor you see. Collect the treasure and head up the ramp. When you see the hole in the wall, jump to the left of it to reach a treasure. Jump back towards the door, watch the cutscene and prepare for a Boss fight. to use Wild Dance. After 80 seconds you will automatically lose, but if you win congratulations! Your prize is a cutscene. Oh and the Olympus stone. }} Head through the door, start collecting treasures and then save. Once you've saved, head towards the purple light and press . Watch the cutscene and prepare for another boss. Watch the cutscene and the talk bubble scene and then save. Head up to the surface and prepare for yet another boss. to use the Phil One-Two, followed by Urninator to smash an urn into its back, which will stun all the heads and give you a chance to destroy them. Eventually, all the heads will appear. This is your chance! Keep attacking the heads that come down to attacking level until they all go straight up into the air. This is your chance to use the reaction command Pegasus Run. Keep tapping to land hits on the heads and eventually you'll lower its health to a point where you'll be able to use Vanquish on the main body. }} After the cut-scene is finished you'll unlock a new Keyblade, which I recommend putting on as soon as you reach our next destination. To the castle we go!!! Home page | <- Previous Page | Next Page -> Category:Kingdom Hearts II walkthrough